obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Leafmore High
Leafmore High was a high school founded by the Friedman Brothers sometime in the early 1900s. One of the brothers, Herbert Friedman, is the principal of the school. However, unlike any other school, its true purpose was to be a substitute for a laboratory to conduct experiments to serve the Principal's grotesque scientific pursuits to find a cure for his mutated brother Leonard Friedman. Unsuspecting students took part of these experiments and were captured and put into prison cells. Features Like any other school, it had basic necessities, offered courses and had a school team called the Sharks. Underneath the school, lays a laboratory with series of complex paths and housing Herbert's despicable and enlarged brother Leonard. Buildings Gym Atrium Lunch room Janitors hall Classrooms theater Secret little building AnLibrary Garden the school Has an Garden. Outside of it and an Giant house and cellar. History 1902 Leafmore High was founded by the twin brothers, Herbert and Leonard Friedman. 1969 One of the school's students, Alan Gardener, is suspicious of the 26 cases of disappearance of students. He collects all the information about the Friedman twins and their experiments in his diary. ???? The schools dormitory Is closed. 2003 Leafmore is attacked and overrun with Mortifilia and falls into disrepair. Of all the people who were trapped in the school, only five students made it out alive. They are Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Ashley and Josh. The event eventually became known as the Leafmore Incident and was covered up by ΔΘΓ. 2004 Leafmore was scheduled to be reconstructed, repaired and reopened. However, several workers were killed in the basement. It was covered up as "flooding was found in the basement" and Leafmore was condemned and stated for demolition. Eventually, most of Leafmore was demolished such as the lunchroom area and janitor hall, along with some of the areas around it and most of the second floor with the exception of some areas. Apart from that, Leafmore really did not change much down to the point of where one can find some rubble in a smashed classroom still in the same place. 2005 Mortifilia starts another outbreak in Fallcreek University, albeit on a much larger scale this time. Ashley and Josh come to Leafmore to check it out and are attacked by Jedidiah and their fates are not confirmed, but they are most likely killed. The survivors, Shannon, Stan, Richard James, Amy and Corey arrive at Leafmore and kill Jedidiah here and then they are captured by ΔΘΓ and leave. It is unknown what happened to Leafmore since the Outbreak of 2005, as the whole city was infected and taken over by the Mortifilia, and no stories have been told ever since. What is known is that Leafmore, like the rest of the city, now lays infected and mostly abandoned and ruined. Sports Teams The only known team was the Sharks was is a basketball team. Kenny was the captain of the team and Stan was a member as well. Ashley and Shannon were part of the group of cheerleaders. Reported Deaths 1901-2003: *Greg Andersson *Harry Flynt *Richard Craig *Several unnamed students *James Harold Note: It can be assumed that with these three named students were probably mutated by Friedman's experiments and killed by the surviving students. As for the other several unnamed students, they were mutated by Friedman's experiments they were probably killed by the surviving students as well. 2003: *Elisabeth Wickson *Dan *Denny Walden *Unnamed school girl *Mr. Garrison 2003-2005: *Ashley Thompson *Josh Carter *Deconstruction workers 2005 *Jedidiah Friedman Gallery images (7).jpg|Inside Leafmore. obscure-20050406105827969_640w.jpg|Part of the old closed off private school section. 66y.jpg|The gym. 3rg.jpg|The break room. ty.jpg|The Teachers' Lounge uy.jpg|The hall outside the principal's office. k.jpg|Locker room uuuuuuuu.jpg|Courtyard Maps tumblr_msncoqgB3s1snoa2uo1_1280.jpg|leafmore Category:Locations Category:ObsCure Locations